warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schimmernder Stern
Neuste Geschichte(Neuster Band): Aufleuchtende Liebe Wisst ihr noch?! Ihr wisst doch noch das die Katze Mia Gestorben ist. Für sie schreibe ich nun Fanfiction/Kurzgeschichten/Geschichten wie mann es nennen möchte! Handlung Sonnenschein ist nun im SternenClan. Sandrabe folgte ihr, als er ertrank um seine Junge mit Rehschweif zu retten. Die Junge wurden gerettet, Sandrabe und Rehschweif verstorben. Nun ist Sonnenschein gespannt. Für wen wird sich ihr früherer Gefährte entscheiden? WARNUNG!!! Wer meine Geschichte klaut und/oder sie als Buch veröffentlich wird bestraft!!!!!!! Liebe Leserinnen und Leser. Nun ist hier die Vortsezung von Mia´s Tod! Geschichte: Sonnenschein leckte Sandrabes Sternenüberfülltest Fell. "Endlich bist du bei mir!", schnurrte sie. "Trotzdem. Es tut mir leid", miaute Sandrabe. "Es war doch klar das du mit Rehschweif Junge bekommst", flüsterte sie. Plötzlich schien ein heller schein über die Katzen. "Eine Neue Katze kommt! Wer ist es nun?", miaute alle Katzen durcheinander. Sonnenschein sah erwartungsvoll in den Schein. Eine hübsche Kätzin mit cremefarbenem Fell und Reh-Farbener Tiegerung trat heraus. Sie sah jung und frisch aus "Rehschweif!", schrie Sandrabe. "Jetzt musst du dich entscheiden...", miaute Sonnenschein leise in sein Ohr. Sie spürte seine Verzweiflung. "Ich kann nicht!", fauchte Sandrabe verzweifelt. "Ich habe immer auf dich gewartet Sandrabe. Sie hat nur erwartet das ich sterbe!...", ihre Stimme versagte als Sandrabe sie wütend anfunkelte. Sein wütender Blick verflog und es verwandelte sich in Liebe. "Ich liebe euch beide!", flüsterte er. "Herzlich Willkommen im SternenClan, Rehschweif!", miaute eine leise Stimme aus dem Schatten. Ein prächtiger schwarzer Kater trat mit einem Muskelspieles unter dem Fell aus dem Büschen. "Rabenstern!", miaute Rehschweif erfreut. "Wir heißen dich herzlich Willkommen!", miaute eine Stimme hinter ihm. Eine schlanke aber muskulöse schildpattfarbend-gold gefleckte Kätzin trat hinter ihm aus den Schatten. "Sonnenschein? Weshalb bist du bei den Anführern?", fragte Rehschweif. Sonnenschein sprang zurück. Goldsonne die Katze die eigentlich gemeint war hörte den namen ihrer Zieh-Tochter gerne und schnurrte erfreut: "Nein. Ich bin Goldsonne!" Rehschweifs Blick klärte sich nicht auf. Sonnenschein trat aus den Schatten. "Ich bin hier", knurrte sie. Sandrabe zog sie am Schwanz zurück. Er selbst trat auf die Lichtung. "Sand...", flüsterte Rehschweif. "Ich bin es", murmelte er. Rehschweif stürmte auf ihn zu und drückte sich fest an ihn. Sandrabe entspannte sich, deutlich weniger als bei Sonnenscheins liebevollem Lecken. Sie will ihn an sich reißen!, dachte Sonnenschein empört und knurrte tief. Sie wurde von hinten angestupst. Sie wirbelte herum und sah die kleine Gestalt von Moospfote. Meine erste große Liebe..., dachte sie seufzend. "Komm mit!", miaute er und wirbelte herum. Neugierig rannte sie ihm hinterher. Die warme Sonne glitzerte auf den Sternenüberfüllten Pelzen der beiden Katzen. "Du willst zum Wasserfall!", miaute Sonnenschein. "Fast. Aber ganz warm...", murmelte Moospfote. "Wo denn?!", miaute Sonnenschein empört. Sie rannte hinter dem schnellen Kater her. "Mann hätte dich Windfuß nennen sollen!", keuchte die Kätzin als Moospfote vor ihr her schoss. Sie überquerten den Schattigen Tannenwald, und in schnellen Pfotenzügen ging es in richtung Moor. Sie rannten über den Hügel. Erschöpft legte sie eine kleine Pause am Bach der Fische ein, trank ein wenig und sank nieder. "Wie weit noch?", fragte sie. "Wir haben erst die Hälfte Geschafft", miaute Moospfote ungeduldig. "Du kennst den Weg gut. Und rennst ihn oft", stellte Sonnenschein müde fest. "Leg dich hin und ruh dich aus. Ich hohle ein wenig Beute!", meinte Moospfote und schoss davon. Sonnenschein starrte ihm hinterher. Da entdeckte sie ein sonniges Plätzchen. Sie steuerte darauf zu und legte sich in den warmen Sonnenschein. Nach ihm wurde ich benannt, ob das was bringt?, fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Klar bringt es was!, hörte sie. Du wirst gleich bei deinen Freunden unten wandeln! Mache ihnen klar das eine bedrohliche Zeit kommt! Wenn es schlimm wird bist du dort!, meinten die Stimmen. Plötzlich entdeckte sie ein Loch im Boden es wurde schnell größer. Sie viel, und viel, viel, viel tiefer, und noch tiefer, und viel. Plötzlich stand sie auf festem Boden. Ein fröstelnder Wind zog über das Moor. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie Mondschatten, die am Rande des Waldes lag und sich in einem alten Fuchsbau schutz suchte. Sonnenschein betrachtete zuerst ihren leuchtend goldenen Pelz und rannte dann zu ihr hinüber. "Dunkle Zeiten werden kommen!", miaute sie ungewollt. "Sonnen-sch-schein!", bibberte Mondschatten. "Du musst dich wach halten, sonst erfrierst du wie Moospfote!", miaute sie wieder ungewollt. "Woher weißt du von Moospfote?", fragte Mondschatten leise. "Ich weiß es eben..." - Hört das denn auf, die ganzen Zeit ungewollte machen zu Sangen? - "Überbringe die Nachricht deinem Clan, sage das ich sie ihnen überbringen sollte: Finstere Zeiten werden kommen. Hüte dich vor dem was gut werden soll. Nur er mit dem namen Sonnen- kann mit Hilfe der Ahnen das Unheil stoppen und den guten das Blut von den Pfoten waschen!" Mondschatten sah sie fragend an. Sonnenschein spürte wie ihre Gestalt verschwand. "Sonnenschein! Sonnenschein! Komm bitte wach auf!", miaute eine Stimme. Moospfote!, dachte sie und schlug die Augen auf. "Was... was ist passiert?" "Du warst plötzlich weck als ich wiederkam. Du bist dann irgendwie... wie soll ich sagen?... wieder da!", stotterte er. "Ich überbrachte eine Nachricht an unsere Katzen", miaute sie und leckte sich das Moos aus dem Fell. "Ein schwerer Winter dort unten", murmelte sie dann. "Lass ihn los!", schoss es plötzlich aus Moospfote Mund in ihre Ohren. "Wen und warum?", fragte sie sich laut. "Sandrabe!", meinte Moospfote bitter. "Sei bitte nicht eifersüchtig!", bettelte Sonnenschein. Moospfote seufzte und fügte hinzu: "Wende ihm den Rücken zu. Nur wenn er sich dir zuwendet, sollst du dich wieder aufmachen!" "Niemals!", fauchte Sonnenschein. Moospfote musterte sie abschauend. Dann wurde sein Blick weich. "Ich verstehe dich Sonnenschein. Aber du musst es tun. Komm. ich kann dir wann anders Zeigen was ich meinte!" Sonnenschein nickte und sprang auf. Jugendliche Energie - die sie im Leben dort unten hatte... eigentlich HAT!!! - schoss durch sie und sie nickte entschlossen. Moospfote schoss schon wieder vor. Sonnenschein knurrte spielerisch und schoss ihm nach. Sie spürte undulierte den Wind der durch ihr Fell brauste und es fühlte sich an wie im alten Territorium des BlattClans. Sie rannte immer schneller und hatte kurz vor dem Lager der GESAMTEN SternenClan-Krieger/Königinnen/Älteste/Junge/Schüler/Anführer/Heiler/Heilerschüler/Zweiter Anführer/ Anführer. Sonnenschein seufzte zufrieden und schlich sich in das riesige Lager. Es war so groß wie ein ganzes Territorium. Hier und da schlummerten ein paar Junge, übten ein paar Schüler ihre Kampftricks usw. Sonnenschein kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte die riesige Lichtung nach Rehschweif und Sandrabe ab. Plötzlich sah sie das schwarz-sandbraun getigerte Fell von Sandrabe. Sie sprang darauf zu und sah wie traurig Sandrabe war. "Sandrabe?", fragte sie sanft. "Sie liebt mich nicht mehr. Sie liebt jetzt Frostschatten", flüsterte er. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Dann sah sie wie sich Tiegerjunges vor Schmerzen kräuselte. Spüre ich jetzt seine Schmerzen?!, fragte sie sich verwundert.'' Plötzlich erschlaffte sein Körper. "Tiegerjunges ist Tod!", kreischte sie entsetzt. Sie hatte noch nie erlebt das eine Katze aus dem SternenClan starb. Goldsonne sprang an die Seite des Jungen. Sie beschnupperte den Leichnam. Er löste sich plötzlich auf. Goldsonne seuftzte erleichtert. "Weißt du meine kleine", miaute sie durchdringen. Sie kam zu ihr und ringelte ihren Schwanz mütterlich um ihren. "Wenn Katzen hier sterben und sich auflösen, gehen sie zurück zu den Clan-Katzen!" Sandrabe hörte auch mit zu. Sonnenschein miaute ein wenig vor sich hin. Der Kater sah sie an. "Ich... ich... kann es nicht fassen!", meckerte Sandrabe. "Nur wegen ''dir liebt Rehschweif mich nicht mehr!", miaute er vorwurfsvoll und sah Sonnenschein abschätzig an. "Nur wegen dir ''habe ich diese Wunden!", miaute sie und zeigte dem Kater ihre Seele. Sie war zerfetzt, nur der stärkste Teil in ihr pochte nur noch in der hintersten Ecke in ihr, "du hast mich innerlich zerfetzt. Mein Herz hast du zerkratzt und es blutet immer noch. Nur wegen dir und deiner doofen... keine Ahnung!" Sandrabe sah sie entsetzt an. Sie spürte seine Schuldgefühle aber dann die Wut: "Du... du... du..." Sandrabe sank zusammen. Sonnenscheins in Mitfühlend an: "Du hast mich zerstört. Ich habe gedacht du liebst mich. Aber auf jeden Fall habe ich dich geliebt.... ich liebe dich aber immernoch." "Du bist so stark und ich denke ich liebe dich auch", miaute Sandrabe. "Nein. Du willst einfach nur nicht ohne Gefährtin leben, die dich liebt! Ich fühle es doch. Hör auf mich anzulügen!", wimmerte die Kätzin und drehte sich um, Sonnenschein rannte davon. Ihre Liebe galt zwar Sandrabe aber er ist so doof geworden! ZUKUNFT: '''Sandrabe sah Sonnenschein hinterher. Er vermisste sie, aber sie hatte recht:' Er wollte einfach nur nicht alleine Sein! Mit einer Gefährtin und Glücklichen Jungen! Aber das soll sich Ändern! Ich werde ihr meine Liebe zeigen und wenn es sein muss dann ändere ich mich für sie!